Animal instinct (Naruto story)
by Inuyashimoto
Summary: Naruto has a new character added to the mix! What new changes will occur? How will the characters react to this new addition? Only time will tell! Now onto the story!


Profile:

Name: Inuyashi Moto

Age: 12

Looks: Long Black hair that reaches lower back, crystal blue eyes, 4"10', 80 lbs, has slim muscular arms, thin legs, slightly developed womanly features, and slightly tanned white skin.

Personality: Reserved (Doesn't talk to anyone unless necessary), gentle at times, hates dealing with loud and obnoxious people, Over-confident show-offs, and know-it-alls, gets annoyed very easily when she's upset about something, and hates her teammates initial personalities.

Weaknesses: Conversational skills, teamwork when annoyed, Genjutsu, general people skills.

Strengths: Good planner, intelligent leader, Ninjustus, chakra control and conservation, her Kekkei Genkai, and speed.

Basic skill: Taijutsu, teamwork and weapon skills.

Kekkei Genkai: No yōna dōbutsu no jutsu (Animal Like no jutsu) This Kekkei Genkai has two levels to it. First Level: Being able to transform into any animal for a large amount of time. Shortest to longest time: 30 minutes to 5 days No one can see past the jutsu not even Doujutsus; like the Sharingan and the Byakugan Only the user can undo the jutsu If used to long the user will stay in the animal form forever. If you use all of your chakra while in that form, you will die in that form. Second Level: Being able to fully communicate with animals. After reaching this level the previous level will lose will be able to change into any animal on command With every use the user will eventually not be able to control the jutsu at will and not be able to stop it Markings on arms, the face and back will appear Eventually will turn into a half-form of the user's spirit animal (Hidden Level): Not much is known for this level as very few have ever reached it; last one in the clan to use it was the first clan leader. Jutsus: Shadow Clone Jutsu Transformation Jutsu Fire-whip Jutsu Shadow Wolf Jutsu (uses chakra to manipulate the surrounding shadows and turn them into wolfs. This is used to wound the opponent and to distract them.) Light Blade Jutsu (using a Diamond handle as a conduit for chakra to bring light into the blade, changing the rays into a deadly blade, sadly this jutsu takes up far too much chakra at her current level, and the amount of time allotted to use it is for only 15 minutes, but by that time she is already exhausted most of her chakra.) Past: Doesn't remember much of her own past, but has flashes of it in her dreams. Remembers that she had a family but they were killed, but that's all. She grew up in the leaf village in her clans' home that resided there. Her home village is also unknown to her; she has studied her families' scrolls and books on Justus specifically for their clan members to possess. They were filled with information on her Kekkei Genkai and many Justus she needed to learn. She has mastered only three in the time that she has had them, but all of them are advanced and will take a long period of time to learn. Outfit: Pants: Black cargo pants that go up to the mid-calf. Shirt: Dark blue shirt hoodie with a large light blue crescent moon on the back. Shoes: Blue ninja shoes that go up to the ankle Addition to the outfit: Headband around her neck, black fingerless gloves, shuriken holster strapped around waist and rests on her lower back, Kunai holster on her left side, has a heart-shaped locket hidden under her shirt at all times. Likes: Blue (obviously!), animals (obviously...again!), learning new things, training for new jutsus, Sushi, Kaiseki, onigiri, Zoni (^_^ yay!), shiny and fuzzy things, and fire. Dislikes: Pink (hurts her eyes and damn annoying to look at), Yakisoba (only for this story, she has to have some dislikes), talking to people when she is eating or trying to sleep, oranges (the fruit), and lightning (afraid of it and it just being around it leaves her dizzy). Goals for the future: To learn and master every jutsu from her clan, completely master her Kekkei Genkai, and to remember her past. Extra: Has a pet fox that she has had since she was a little girl, it is her ninja partner, the fox's name is Kira and she has two tails instead of one.

Inuyashi was sitting in the front middle row, her headband proudly wrapped around her neck, she was daydreaming and thinking about what team and teacher she was going to get. She hopes she'll be able to make friends; she sighed lightly. When she suddenly overheard someone talking and glanced behind her to see Shikamaru pause beside Naruto.

Shikamaru glanced over at Naruto and said, "Why are you here? Today's explanatory meeting is only for those who graduated."

Naruto glances up at Shikamaru in annoyance, "Hey, can you not see this forehead protector? Starting today, I'm also a ninja!"

Shikamaru looked at it in boredom, "Hmmm?"

Naruto beamed full of pride, "How should I say this...? This looks really good on me, eh?"

Sakura and Ino come bursting through the door, where they both appear to be victorious, and they say, "Goal!"

Ino, who beleives she won, says, "I win again, Sakura."

Sakura retorts back, "What are you talking about? My toe entered the class before yours by a centimeter."

Ino commented rudely, "Are you blind?"

Naruto is shown blushing, looking at Sakura in awe, and mutters to himself, "It's Sakura..."

Sakura turns around and looks in Naruto's direction, he believes she's looking at him while she is actually staring at Sasuke.

Naruto blushes slightly, "Sakura is looking at me."

Sakura runs in the direction of Naruto, who rises up as if to greet her, while Ino yells after her, "Hey, Sakura!"

Naruto waves to the pinky, "Good morning, Sakura."

Sakura being rude shoves him out of the way to get a better view at Sasuke, "Get out of my way!"

Sakura: "Good morning, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looks calmly at her, obviously uninterested, Sakura continues, "Can I sit next to you?"

Ino, also wanting to sit next to Sasuke, speaks up and grabs Sakura, "Hey! I'm going to sit next to him."

Not wanting to give up her seat Sakura says, "First come, first serve."

Ino says, "I came into the classroom before you!"

Sakura starts fighting back, "I did!"

Female classmates start gathering, all of them arguing over the seat next to Sasuke, saying things like, "If that's the case, I did.","I was first.", and "I'm going to sit next to Sasuke-kun."

Other students begin crowding around to sit next to Sasuke, as Inuyashi stares in boredom and thinks to herself, 'How annoying.'

Sasuke muttering to himself, "How annoying."

Naruto is suddenly kneeling in on the desk in front of Sasuke, glaring with rage.

Sakura being the first to react, "Naruto! Stop staring at Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto looks over at Sakura, obviously upset, and mutters to himself, "Sakura..."

He stares back at Sasuke, who is staring back as hard as ever, Naruto thinks to himself, "Everyone is so obsessed with Sasuke... What's so good about him anyway?"

Ino being overly angry, "Sasuke-kun, just beat him up!", other girls retorting as well, "Yeah!"

Another male classmate bumps Naruto from behind by accident, obviously talking to his friend, "What? For real?"

Naruto falls forward into Sasuke, interlocking lips for a kiss (by accident), the male classmate states remorseful, "Sorry."

Everybody is shocked into silence, Inuyashi glanced back when she heard a surprised silence, she looked over and noticed Sasuke and Naruto lip-locked before her eyes widened and she had to try hard to stifle her laughter.

Sakura: "Wha...?"

Naruto and Sasuke are shown, pulling away from each other and spitting profusely, each angry at one another, all of which goes on as Sakura faints.

Inuyashi settled for giggling, "Hehe, Oh dear, that was hilarious…"

Sasuke and Naruto pretend like they're choking, Sasuke mutters angrily, "Naruto, I'm going to kill you..."

Naruto complaining, "My mouth's going to rot..."

Classmate that bumped Naruto questiones in worry, "Is it my fault?"

Naruto stops pretending, "I sense danger.", Naruto looks to see all the girls in a class staring him down, fire in their eyes.

Sakura being the head of the pack says, "Naruto... you..."

Naruto getting scared, "It was an accident! It was an accident!"

Sakura crack her fists, "You're annoying!", Naruto cringes.

Iruka smiling proudly at his graduated students, "Starting today, you are all official ninjas, but... You are all still new Genins. It's going to get harder from here on out."

Iruka notices Naruto's beat up figure, "You all will be in a group of three and one group of four for the uneven amount of students, where you will accomplish missions under a Jounin teacher."

Ino & Sakura murmuring to themselves, "A group of three?"

Ino, being snide, comments, "I wonder who's going to be in Sasuke-kun's team."

Sakura retorts snootily, "I don't know."

Sasuke stared and said to himself, "A group of three? That's only going to burden me."

Iruka says, "We've arranged the groups such that overall abilities are equivalent. I will now announce them."

Time fast-forwards to when Iruka is calling out the 7th group, "Next, 7th group. Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto reacts, "Oh?"

Iruka states, "Haruno Sakura."

Naruto grinned widely and shouted, "Yeah!"

Sakura, sad, to herself, "I'm with Naruto...?"

Iruka finally states "And Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura smiled broadly, "Yeah!"

Naruto becomes sad to himself, "I'm with Sasuke...?"

Iruka realizes the last name on the group, "Oh, this is the team with four on the squad; the last teammate is Moto Inuyashi."

Inuyashi blinks before she starts glaring at her desk and thinking to herself, 'Great! Just what I needed! An annoying loud mouth, a bitchy fan girl, and Mr. cocky superstar himself! What a fine team this will be…. I'm going to die far quicker than I had imagined, sorry my family; I have dishonored you by joining this team…. Oh I just can't wait to meet my sensei! ...Ugh, still have a bad taste in my mouth.'

Iruka goes on to the next group, "Next, 8th group. Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata responds, "Y-Yes."

Iruka goes on, "Inuzuka Kiba. Aburame Shino."

Iruka continues, "Next, 9th group."

Shikamaru gazed over at Ino in boredom, "Why do girls like such a guy anyway?"

Ino sneered at him, "Don't you even know that, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru putting out a valid point, "No, I'm not a girl."

Ino replies snootily, "That's why you're not popular. I wouldn't want to team up with a guy like you."

Iruka, the voice of Karma, says, "10th group. Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru."

Ino reacts in annoyance, "Ah!"

Shikamaru says in and I told you so attitude, "Looks like you have to team up with me."

Iruka finally says, "And... Akimichi Chouji."

Chouji is shown munching down on potato chips, and Ino says to herself, upset, "And a fatty?"

Iruka put down the paper and said, "That's it for the groups."

Naruto decides to stand up and be heard, "Iruka-sensei! Why is a top-student like me in a group with this guy?!"

Inuyashi rolled her eyes mentally, 'Oh, what a wonderful question! … Way to make yourself look dumb in front of everyone! … Jeez, I need a smarter, less cocky teammate…'

Iruka huffed lightly and put his hands on his hips, "Sasuke graduated with the highest scores. And you, Naruto, had the worst scores."

The entire class laughs at Naruto and Iruka says, "This happens because we want to evenly divide abilities between the groups."

Sasuke replied in boredom, "Don't pull my leg, blockhead."

Naruto getting defensive, "What did you say?!"

Sasuke continues to egg him on, "You want to fight, blockhead?"

Class laughs as Naruto gets pissed, "Blockhead?! Why you..."

Sakura, standing up for her crush says, "Stop it, Naruto!"

Naruto looked depressed, "I'm sorry..."

Iruka continued, "I'm going to introduce the Jounin teachers in the afternoon. Meeting adjourned until then!"

Sakura is in the school grounds, sitting all by herself eating lunch.

Inuyashi was sitting in the trees eating her lunch, 'Mmm… Sushi~ I love-' before noticing Sasuke and Sakura right below, 'Well… won't this be interesting… Has Mr. Cocky fallen for one of his fan girls?'

Sakura thinking to herself, "There's no need to sweat it. I'm going to be in the same group as Sasuke-kun for quite a while. But... Even if I wanted to seduce him, my figure is below average. Only the width of my forehead is above average. How can I..."

Sakura looks up to see Sasuke staring at her from a nearby tree.

Sakura to herself, "What?! For real? Sasuke-kun's looking at me! And he's looking at me with such intensity."

Sakura to herself, "Not... Who am I, a kid who still believes in fairy tales? That would never happen.", Sasuke walks up to her.

Sasuke states, "You have a charming, wide forehead."

Sakura to herself, surprised* "What?"

Sasuke keeps speaking, "It makes me want to kiss it."

Sasuke smirked gently at Sakura not responding, "Not. Only Naruto would say something like that."

Sakura looks more upset, as Sasuke comes to sit beside her.

Sasuke says, "I wanted to ask you something."

Sakura glanced over curiously, "Hmm?"

Sasuke being curious for the answer, "What do you think of Naruto?"

Sakura looks down at her feet, "He's become accustomed to interfering with my love. He's having fun looking at me having trouble. Naruto knows nothing about me. He's just annoying. I just want you to accept me, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke is taken aback, "Just for me to accept you?"

Sakura sounding hopelessly lost, "I'll do anything..."

Sakura leans in for a kiss and says, "I'm desperate."

Naruto inside Sasuke, to himself, "I finally know why... I like Sakura so much."

He leans closer in, when terror strikes and his belly rumbles.

Fake Sasuke is holding his chest, to himself, "Diarrhea at a time like this?!"

He stands up and scurries away.

Sakura being worried says, "What's wrong?"

Fake Sasuke yells back to her, "I'll be right back!"

Sakura mutters to herself, "Sasuke-kun is such a shy guy."

Sakura states out loud, "I wonder if he needs time to settle his feelings."

Inuyashi blinks in surprise, 'Never thought that cocky bastard would react like that… unless… that's not Sasuke. Oh Sakura, you are a failure as a teammate, being so easily fooled by someone.'

Then she sees Sasuke coming (the real one) and jumps up to greet him.

Sakura blushes slightly, "Sasuke-kun, you're such a shy guy! Are you emotionally prepared? I am."

Sasuke coldly keeps walking by.

Inuyashi laughs slightly to herself, 'Oh boy, the real Sasuke has returned, now to sit back and watch Sakura make a fool of herself.'

Sakura beginning to worry, "W-Wait Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke, not really caring for her says, "Where's Naruto?"

Sakura becomes slightly exasperated, "Changing the subject again? Forget about Naruto. All he does is pick quarrels with you. It's probably because he's had such an irregular childhood. Oh yeah, you know he doesn't have parents, right?"

Sasuke looks angered by these words, but Sakura just closes her eyes and continues on. Inuyashi glares angrily at Sakura, wanting to punch her face in.

Inuyashi growls, 'How the hell would you know anything about it!?'

Sakura keeps going on, "He's always doing selfish things. My parents would scold at me if I did such things."

Sasuke glares at her with a sense of loathing.

Sakura continues, "If you're alone, your parents wouldn't get mad at you. That's why he's so selfish."

Sasuke finally retorts, "The solitude..."

Sakura was surprised at his answer, "What?"

Sasuke looked at the ground with a glare, "You can't even compare it to the level of where your parents get mad at you."

Sakura looked worried, "What's the matter?"

Sasuke glared directly at her, "You're annoying."

Inuyashi watched as Sasuke leaves and quietly follows after him to go see Naruto get busted, Naruto probably ran off for some dumb reason.

Inuyashi watches quietly from her perch as Naruto runs out of the bathroom, with intentions to go to Sakura, but he runs into Sasuke not a meter from the bathroom.

Naruto was surprised, "Why are you here?!"

Sasuke smirked proudly, "The technique to untie ropes. It's a basic."

Naruto looked dumbfounded, "Uh..."

Sasuke gets to the point, "What are you planning to do by transforming into me?"

Naruto lies, "I just did it because it seemed like fun!"

Naruto performs the shadow replication and advances on Sasuke.

Sasuke gets annoyed, "Damn it, the shadow replication again?"

Naruto got cocky, "I'm going to show you that..."

Naruto Replication says, "I'm really great..."

Other Naruto Replication finishes, "By defeating you!"

Naruto's yell together "Prepare yourself!", Sasuke is saved by the cramp, as all the Narutos get diarrhea.*

Naruto's shout in unison, "My stomach's hurting again...Bathroom!"

Naruto's were now arguing, "I'm going in first!"

Sasuke mutters to himself, "How stupid."

Inuyashi hopped down from her perch and stared at Naruto blankly, Sasuke paused when he noticed Inuyashi standing there.

Sasuke calls out to Inuyashi, "Oi, are you the last teammate?

Inuyashi stares at Sasuke boredly, answering back uninterested "Yes…", she walks away.

Sasuke walks faster to keep up before slowing to keep the same pace, "Heading back?"

Inuyashi, nods head, "I've lost my appetite…"

Sasuke mutters, "Hn… same."

end of Chapter 1


End file.
